Field of the Invention
This disclosure relates to a user interface and an operation method thereof and, more particularly to an application program preview interface and an operation method thereof.
Description of the Related Art
A user can control and operate more intuitively via a graphical user interface (GUI). With the development of science, a computer system has various functions, thus the icons representing different programs that displayed on the user interface increase gradually. For users to browse all opened (executed) programs, a program preview interface is provided for the user to browse each opened program or switch to one of the opened programs.
However, the conventional program preview interface only provides simple browse function and switch function, and the programs executed in various operation modes cannot be classified. Moreover, the user cannot manage and classify the running program completely and effectively on the conventional program preview interface.